


Living Is Easy With Eyes Closed

by orphan_account



Series: McLennon One Shots [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McLennon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Paul wake up together. Super fluffy!
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: McLennon One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Living Is Easy With Eyes Closed

John was awake, but his eyes were still closed. He felt a warmth in front of him that he had his arms wrapped around. 

He breathed in deeply and groggily opened his eyes halfway to see if his sense of smell was correct. It was.

He saw the messy dark hair that belonged to a sleeping Paul McCartney and he felt his heart leap. A soft smile appeared on his newly-awoken features.

He closed his eyes once more to savor this sweet moment. He almost never woke up before Paul. 

But his moment was quickly interrupted by the man in his arms stirring. Paul groaned as he shifted to lie on his back so he could see his bedmate's face.

John had his eyes shut tight but he could easily imagine the extremely droopy eyes that were lazily exploring his face. Paul exhaled through his nose in a small laugh due to the obvious tenseness in John's face as he continued to forcefully keep his eyes closed.

"John?" Paul's usually clear voice had a ruggedness to it since he just woke up.

John's face was slightly screwed up in worry before he replied, "Yes?"

Paul just sighed and sat up. John opened his eyes to see Paul's bare torso stretching, apparently deciding that whatever had been happening in that bed was over.

"Paulieeeeee" John whined, Paul was still mid-stretch.

He turned around to the man still cuddled up in the covers and smirked. "Yes?"

"Come baaaack," John pleaded, closing his eyes again, awaiting Paul's warm presence. 

"No," Paul wouldn't give in so easily. He was a workaholic and probably wanted to live in the studio. He got out of bed and started to put on his shirt that had been hastily discarded to the floor the night before. 

John moaned and, with his eyes still closed, flipped onto his stomach. He continued to emit whimpers and groans like a needy two-year-old. He wouldn't give into working the same way Paul wasn't apt to come back to bed.

However, after about thirty seconds of watching John throw a small tantrum Paul sighed. He flopped onto the bed next to John and turned on his side to face the messy auburn head that had suddenly stopped complaining. 

John flipped to be on his side too and faced Paul. His eyes were still shut. Tentatively he opened one eye but it shot closed again. His face exploded in a huge grin. 

Paul was utterly confused with John's closed-eyed shenanigans. He let out a small laugh before asking, "What on earth is 'appening Lennon?" 

"You're too much Paul. You're like the sun. I can't look directly at you, you're too cute and bright," John slightly blushed as he admitted why he had his eyes closed.

Paul's face was covered in blush as well. His poor heart couldn't take it when John said sweet things, it felt like it would jump out of his chest.

"Although I do look directly at the sun sometimes..." John added sheepishly as he slowly opened his eyes and instantly connected with Paul's. Once Paul registered what had just happened he broke out into giggles.

"You're daft, you are," Paul said, gazing lovingly into John's eyes and gently bringing up his hand to caress his cheek.

This time Paul's eyes fluttered closed first as he leaned in to meet John's soft lips with his own. John's breath hitched in his throat and wrapped his arms around Paul again as they were joined in a sweet kiss. This is exactly how John wanted to start his day. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that please leave a comment or kudo, I really appreciate it!! <3


End file.
